The Streptococci make up a medically important genera of microbes known to cause several types of disease in humans, including, for example, otitis media, conjunctivitis, pneumonia, bacteremia, meningitis, sinusitis, pleural empyema and endocarditis, and most particularly meningitis, such as for example infection of cerebrospinal fluid. Since its isolation more than 100 years ago, Streptococcus pneumoniae has been one of the more intensively studied microbes. For example, much of our early understanding that DNA is, in fact, the genetic material was predicated on the work of Griffith and of Avery, Macleod and McCarty using this microbe. Despite the vast amount of research with S. pneumoniae, many questions concerning the virulence of this microbe remain. It is particularly preferred to employ Streptococcal genes and gene products as targets for the development of antibiotics.
The frequency of Streptococcus pneumoniae infections has risen dramatically in the past 20 years. This has been attributed to the emergence of multiply antibiotic resistant strains and an increasing population of people with weakened immune systems. It is no longer uncommon to isolate Streptococcus pneumoniae strains which are resistant to some or all of the standard antibiotics. This has created a demand for both new anti-microbial agents and diagnostic tests for this organism.
The t-RNA synthetases have a primary role in protein synthesis according to the following scheme: EQU Enzyme+ATP+AA .rarw..fwdarw.Enzyme.AA-AMP+PPi EQU Enzyme.AA-AMP+t-RNA.rarw..fwdarw.Enzyme+AMP+AA-t-RNA
in which AA is an amino acid.
Inhibition of this process leads to a reduction in the levels of charged t-RNA and this triggers a cascade of responses known as the stringent response, the result of which is the induction of a state of dormancy in the organism. As such selective inhibitors of bacterial t-RNA synthetase have potential as antibacterial agents. One example of such is mupirocin which is a selective inhibitor of isoleucyl t-RNA synthetase. Other t-RNA synthetases are now being examined as possible anti-bacterial targets, this process being greatly assisted by the isolation of the synthetase.
Clearly, there is a need for factors, such as the novel compounds of the invention, that have a present benefit of being useful to screen compounds for antibiotic activity. Such factors are also useful to determine their role in pathogenesis of infection, dysfunction and disease. There is also a need for identification and characterization of such factors and their antagonists and agonists which can play a role in preventing, ameliorating or correcting infections, dysfunctions or diseases.
The polypeptides of the invention have amino acid sequence homology to a known Bacillus subtilis phenylalanyl tRNA synthetase beta sub-unit protein and Bacillus subtilis phenylalanyl tRNA synthetase (alpha sub-unit) protein.